


mclwam

by vankaspr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vankaspr/pseuds/vankaspr
Summary: первое свидание чэвон в слепую заканчивается совершенно не так, как она планировала. если только в её планы не входило залипать на руки баристы, пропуская каждое слово собеседницы мимо ушей.
Relationships: son hyejoo/park chaewon
Kudos: 7





	1. эспрессо

**Author's Note:**

> в работе используются феминитивы (подрУжба, владелица и тд).

чэвон сидит со скучающим видом в небольшом уютном кафе и, если честно, даже не старается вникнуть в суть того, о чём ей рассказывает девушка, сидящая напротив неё. 

идея пойти на свидание в слепую оказалась не такой уж и замечательной, как это описывала её подруга – джинсоль. чэвон уж точно припомнит той об этом и заставит искупить её потраченное время несколькими заказами пиццы за счёт подруги.

по началу всё проходит как по обыкновению спокойно: девушки встречаются неподалёку от станции метро, неловко с долей смущения поприветствуют друг друга и направляются в одно из новеньких кафе в этом районе. они рассказывают всякие мелочи друг о друге, даже играют в _тридцать шесть вопросов_ , казалось бы, что может пойти не так. 

всё. думает чэвон, подпирая рукой свой подбородок. девушка эта перед ней и милая, и интересная, и голос у неё приятный, но что-то внутри светловолосой кричало о том, что это неправильно. чутью пак всегда доверяет, а потому обещает себе дослушать до конца свою собеседницу и признаться той, что да, хочет продолжить общаться с ней, но нет, только как приятельницы. 

получается немного скомкано и неловко, но чэвон видит понимающий взгляд напротив и удовлетворительный ответ на предложение о дальнейшей подружбе. девушки обмениваются контактами и говорят о том, что всё к лучшему. теперь-то чэвон гораздо легче сидеть в кафе с хиджин – так зовут её новую приятельницу, и слушать её истории, не отвлекаясь на рассматривание декора помещения. 

так, они сидят до самого вечера вплоть до того момента, когда хиджин говорит, что ей нужно идти, иначе она попросту не успеет на нужную электричку. напоследок, они обнимаются и дают друг другу обещание списаться на неделе и выпить в каком-нибудь баре. 

когда чэвон остаётся одна, она заказывает свой любимый кофейный напиток – мятно-шоколадный латте на миндальном молоке – и решает остаться в этом кафе ещё немного. светловолосая попивает свой кофе, довольно причмокивая, облизывает пухлые губы и попутно отвечает на сообщения джинсоль. 

чэвон хихикает, прикрывая рот ладошкой, когда её подруга присылает милые картиночки с извинениями, а после и вовсе обещает возместить всё пиццей. она пишет, мол _всё в порядке, могло быть и хуже, верно?_

пак откладывает телефон в сторону, откидываясь на спинку плетенного стула. взгляд её плавно скользит по помещению, покуда не задерживается на одной девушке в чёрном фартучке с эмблемой кафе со сладким названием. 

бариста. думает чэвон, не отказывая себе в удовольствии мельком рассмотреть девушку. мягкие чёрные локоны, свисающие ниже плеч; треугольной формы пухлые губы, накрашенные фиолетовой помадой; тёмные волчьи глаза; крепкие бёдра обтянутые чёрными джинсами с прорезями на коленях; сине-зелёное переплетение выступающих вен на медовой коже рук – всё это заставляет пак нервно сглотнуть, а после перевести взгляд на свои едва вспотевшие ладони и вытереть их о ткань джинс. 

чэвон слышит приятный смех темноволосой девушки, что в доброжелательной манере разговаривает с одной из официанток, и клянётся, что это единственный звук, который имеет значение во всей вселенной. она позже разберётся со своими мыслями, отдавая часы на самокопание, а пока девушка только, подперев рукой голову, зачарованно смотрит на то, как бариста морщит нос, заливаясь очередным приступом смеха. 

откровенно говоря, было бы странно, если бы та самая бариста не заметила на себе прожигающий взгляд с середины зала. темноволосая девушка оглядывается – натыкаясь на пару шоколадных глаз чэвон, что тут же спешит отвернуться и показать, мол _это не я бесстыдно пялилась на тебя в течении 20 минут, меня подставили_. уголки губ баристы слегка поднимаются вверх, расплываясь в ухмылке. она что-то говорит на ухо официантке и лавирует между столиками, оказываясь в шаге от чэвон. 

“привет.” 

_оу, нет_. кто-нибудь помогите чэвон не расплыться лужицей от хриплого голоса незнакомки. 

чэвон медленно поднимает голову наверх, ожидая чего угодно, вплоть до обвинения в сталкинге, но точно не милую улыбку и протянутую руку. 

“п-привет.” светловолосая пожимает руку в ответ и, будто в тумане, наблюдает за последующими действиями баристы. 

“поправь меня, если я не права, но по-моему ты безотрывно смотрела в мою сторону.” начинает она, прослеживая как за долю секунды лицо чэвон из бледно-белого превращается в ярко-красный. 

вот и всё, думает чэвон. теперь, она будет вынуждена уйти с позором в лес и провести там остаток жизни в одиночестве, собирая грибы и подкармливая овечек. не так уж и плохо, как может показаться на первый взгляд. 

девушка уже мысленно выбирает цвет кухонной гарнитуры для своей хижины в лесу, как её прерывает бархатный голос незнакомки. 

“ты в порядке?” 

определённо, нет. 

“да.” 

бариста ухмыляется и спрашивает разрешения сесть рядом, на что чэвон заторможенно кивает и давит из себя подобие улыбки. 

“прости, это и правда выглядит странно.” начинает чэвон, опуская голову вниз, чувствую как её шея покрывается горячими красными пятнами от стыда и смущения. “то, что я так долго смотрела на тебя. тебе, наверное, было некомфортно, что какая-то незнакомка пялится на тебя.” со вздохом заканчивает она. темноволосая тихонько хихикает себе под нос и кладёт поверх паковской ладони свою. 

“всё в порядке.” чэвон непонимающе смотрит на неё. “думаю, такой милашке я смогу простить это.” 

чэвон же не ошиблась? эта бариста флиртует с ней? 

чэвон открывает-закрывает рот, словно рыбка, стараясь выдавить из себя хоть какие-то слова, но мысли в её голове настойчиво отказываются составлять вразумительное предложение. 

“меня зовут хеджу.” представляется темноволосая и выжидающе смотрит на шокированную светловолосую. 

“чэвон.” она робко улыбается девушке в ответ и, наконец, свободно выдыхает, впервые за последние несколько напряженных минут. 

девушки плавно настраиваются на неформальную беседу, узнавая друг друга с различных сторон. в конечном итоге, у них оказывается много общего: они обе смотрят старые фильмы, любят сладкие кофейные напитки, собачницы (узнав об этом факте, девушки долгое время рассказывают про повадки своих питомцев, показывая друг другу их фотографии), они проводят все выходные за компьютерными играми и, также они обе смотрят недавно вышедший сериал на бибиси. 

“о мой бог, вилланель такая чудесная, да я знаю, что она убивает людей, но это не отменяет того факта, что она чудесная.” глаза чэвон загораются каждый раз, когда она говорит об этом сериале и она так рада, что нашла единомышленницу, которая также как и она, в равной степени, горит всей душой к этому телесериалу. 

“черт возьми, да! но знаешь, способности евы вести расследование, так восхищает, она прекрасная персонажка, такая умная.” подхватывает хеджу.

за разговорами девушки и не замечают, как прохладная ночь плавно спускается на город, как уютное кафе постепенно пустеет, оставляя только их двоих, сидящих за столиком, и одну официантку, что неторопливым шагом подходит к ним, сообщая о скором закрытии. 

”я закрою, хёнджин, всё в порядке, можешь идти домой.” говорит хеджу и хочет было и дальше продолжить говорить о том, какой забавный русский акцент у вилланель на протяжении первого сезона, но прерывается из-за растерянного взгляда собеседницы.

“я владелица этого кафе и по совместительству бариста.” объяснят девушка и смущенно так опускает голову, когда видит удивленные оленьи глаза чэвон.

“правда? то есть, ты так молодо выглядишь, а уже владеешь этим местом, которое к слову потрясающее на мой взгляд! это так… я восхищаюсь тобой.” воодушевлённо тараторит чэвон. она видит, как её собеседница ещё больше смущается, стараясь скрыть свою милейшую улыбку в своих ладонях. 

проходит ещё какое-то время, прежде чем девушки начинают собираться. хеджу куда-то убегает, говоря, что нужно доделать кое-что, что не займёт много времени.

чэвон надевает своё пальто, относит посуду на специальную стойку. она поворачивается к зеркалу, посмотреть, чистое ли у неё лицо, а не измазано ли джемом от булочки. в отражении она видит только свою широкую улыбку и мерцающие глаза. девушка мотает головой из стороны в сторону, трогает ладонями свои горящие щёки. почему-то от мысли, что на неё так повлияла незнакомка, она смущается пуще прежнего. 

хеджу возвращается и наблюдает за светловолосой девушкой ещё несколько долгих секунд, пока не раскрывает голосом своё присутствие.

“всё в порядке?” чэвон резко поворачивается. её растерянность на лице, вызывает широкую улыбку у темноволосой. 

“да.” смущённо выдаёт она. 

“тогда пойдём?” чэвон кивает и первая выходит из кафе, пока хеджу выключает кассовый аппарат и свет в помещении, а после выходит за девушкой, закрывает двери на ключ и включает сигнализацию.

девушки гуляют по центральным улочкам, свет фонарей озаряет им дорогу. приглушенный шум машин и людских голосов сопровождает каждый их шаг. они негромко переговариваются, спрашивая друг друга о разных вещах, чтобы поближе узнать друг друга.

так, хеджу узнаёт, что чэвон учится на третьем курсе музыкального факультета и её любимый инструмент — гитара, которую ей подарили подруги ещё в средней школе. хеджу просит светловолосую дать ей обещание, что она услышит когда-нибудь её игру. чэвон смеётся, но обещание всё-таки даёт. 

чэвон завороженно смотрит на хеджу, когда та рассказывает о том, как выиграла грант, будучи студенткой, и смогла осуществить мечту детства — открыть своё кафе.

когда тема разговора заходит о музыке, девушки воодушевляются ещё больше. они напевают друг другу свои любимые мелодии. их глаза так сверкают, когда оказывается, что их музыкальный вкус во многом схож. 

чэвон думает, что так не бывает. но вот она и вот хеджу, гуляют по вечернему городу и находят что-то родственное друг в друге. 

“ах, эта песня мне особенно нравится.” говорит темноволосая и протягивает чэвон наушник включая нужный трек. по первым секундам светловолосая узнаёт песню и начинает тихонько подпевать.

_not tryna be indie  
not tryna be cool  
just tryna be in this  
tell me how you choose  
can you feel why you're in this  
can you feel it through  
all of the windows  
inside this room_

хеджу не может оторвать взгляда от столь прекрасного вида. от осенней прохлады щёки чэвон покрываются румянцем, её светлые прядки слегка взъерошены и былые французские косы едва сохраняют свою форму. её голос такой нежный, каждое слово растекается негой на сердце темноволосой девушки.

на припеве хеджу решает присоединиться. теперь они поют вдвоём и их голоса необычайно сочетаются друг с другом. их глаза закрыты, а слова песни идут от самого сердца к мерцающему яркими звёздами темно-синему небу.

_but you'll never be alone  
i'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
i'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
baby, I'm right here_

в заключении, они смеются и посыпают комплиментами друг друга. так, они не замечают как доходят до метро. чэвон переминается с ноги на ногу; она слишком стеснительная персона, чтобы спросить о контактах её новой знакомой, и она только надеется, что хеджу возьмёт всё в свои руки.

“могу я узнать твой твиттер?” то ли хеджу и правда слышит мысли светловолосой, то ли девушка самолично думает об этом.

“напиши мне, хорошо? я буду ждать.”

“обязательно, чэвони.” темноволосая девушка расплывается в тёплой улыбке.

хеджу говорит, что живёт тут неподалеку, и всё в порядке, если она подождёт, пока чэвон зайдёт в метро. они недолго смотрят друг другу в глаза, не решаясь то ли что-то сказать, то ли что-то сделать, в итоге, обе смущённые до ужаса, утягивают друг друга в робкие объятия. 

чэвон забегает в здание метрополитена, её сердце до сих пор бьётся слишком сильно, а в ушах стоят звуки их голосов напевающих одну из её любимых треков. 

девушка не замечает, как доезжает до своей станции и как оказывается у своего подъезда. только когда она уже внутри, она улыбается так счастливо, её глаза сверкают подобно звёздам на небе сегодняшним вечером.

чэвон идёт в душ, затем переодевается в домашние широкие штаны и такую же по размеру футболку, а волосы оборачивает полотенцем, образуя гульку. девушка готовит быстрый ужин — лапшу с тофу — попутно пишет своей подруге джинсоль о том, что она дома и расскажет ей, как прошёл её вечер, уже завтра.

она ест свой ужин, сидя, как обычно, на полу гостинной, одновременно с трапезой смотрит  
шоу грэмма нортона по телевизору. после того, как её тарелка оказывается пуста, девушка прибирает за собой, после чего идёт в свою комнату. она проверяет свой телефон и пришедшее уведомление из твиттера невольно заставляет её пищать от радости.

**_пользователь (-ница) @sonhyejoo подписался (-лась) на ваш твиттер._ **


	2. миндальное молоко

“как прошло твоё свидание?” спрашивает джинсоль, когда девушки сидят в кафетерии между парами. 

“не так уж и плохо.” бурчит чэвон, стараясь прожевать большой кусок булочки. 

“правда?” джинсоль торопливо пододвигает к ней стакан с соком, чтобы пак не подавилась раньше, чем она узнает о подробностях её вечера. 

чэвон благодарно кряхтит, запивая булочку и говорит: “да. на самом деле, мы решили подружить. я просто сидела там и не соображала, какого чёрта творю, понимаешь?” 

“такое случается, она просто не твой человек.” вторит чон, а после задумчиво покусывает губу. “но ведь ты вчера так поздно вернулась домой, произошло что-то ещё?” она поигрывает бровями и выразительно смотрит на вмиг притихшую светловолосую. 

“честно говоря, да.” чэвон слышит как её подруга давится от смеха. она на это только закатывает глаза и протягивает ей парочку влажных салфеток. 

чэвон рассказывает о подробностях второй половины вчерашнего вечера; о темноволосой девушке, которая приснилась ей той же ночью и о том, как сегодня утром она получила сообщение от неё с пожеланием хорошего дня. 

“вау, пак чэвон.” говорит джинсоль, ободряюще улыбаясь и показывая пальцы вверх. 

чэвон переписывается с хеджу на протяжении недели. они делятся друг с другом любимой музыкой, кидают забавные картиночки, как-то раз даже смотрят один из старых фильмов в онлайн-кинотеатре, а после несколько часов обсуждают его по видеозвонку, светловолосая рассказывает о событиях произошедших с ней в течении дня и бариста каждый раз находит для неё подбадривающие слова. 

чэвон окажется полнейшей врушкой, если скажет, что не ждёт с нетерпением уведомления от ника _**@sonhyejoo**_ с содержанием каких-то обыденным вещей, вроде _“хей, мне пора на работу, но я помню про наш запланированный вечерний онлайн-киносеанс!!”_ со многочисленными эмодзи пальцев вверх. 

как-то раз, чэвон говорит хеджу о своей подруге – джинсоль – которая жаждет познакомится с ней, потому как _хочу знать, кто крадёт всё внимание моей чэвони, заставляя ту краснеть и улыбаться от уха до уха, получая сообщения_. на удивление чэвон, темноволосая соглашается познакомиться с ней и так, они все вместе оказываются в баре, который принадлежит одной из подруг хеджу.

“итак, сон хеджу, каковы твои намерения в сторону моей драгоценной подруги?” с важным видом спрашивает джинсоль, испытующе разглядывая девушку, сидящую напротив неё. чэвон на такое поведение подруги лишь закатывает глаза и несильно толкает её в плечо, мысленно прося перестать мучать темноволосую. 

“весьма серьезные, спасибо, что спросила.” говорит хеджу, выдерживая взгляд джинсоль. “но прежде чем говорить о моих планах, я хотела бы сначала обсудить это наедине с чэвон.” последняя, к слову, роняет челюсть на стол и едва ли не давиться своим сидром. она удивленно смотрит на хеджу, ожидая хоть каких-то пояснений, но та лишь пожимает плечами и кидает одну из тех улыбочек, от которых сердце чэвон плавиться как масло на горячем хлебушке (хеджу частенько, по просьбе самой светловолосой, отправляет ей свои сэлфи). 

девушки ведут воодушевленную беседу о танцах. это начинается с того, как джинсоль рассказывает о танцевальной группе, которую посещает вот уже несколько месяцев. оказывается, хеджу также посещает эту группу, только вот занимается в отличное от джинсоль время. чэвон, узнав о танцевальных навыках темноволосой, роняет свою челюсть на стол второй раз за вечер. теперь, девушка не может отделаться от мысли о танцующей хеджу. 

чэвон нервно сглатывает, прежде чем делает глоток своего сидра и старается не смотреть в сторону темноволосой. 

“вонни, ты в порядке?” хеджу обращается своё внимание на девушку, чьи зрачки сейчас максимально расширены, а руки, сложенные на столе, слегка подрагивают. 

“д-да, только...боюсь мне нужно отойти.” нервно говорит чэвон. она, стукнувшись о всевозможные углы, поднимается со своего места, быстрым шагом направляется в сторону туалетных комнат. 

закрыв за собой дверь в одну из кабинок, светловолосая опускает крышку унитаза и садится на неё, утыкаясь лицом в сложенные ладони, стыдливо поскуливая, пока её сердце заходится в ускоренном ритме, только от одной мысли о темноволосой бариста. 

“чэвони, ты тут?” спрашивает голос по ту сторону двери. 

чэвон знает кому он принадлежит, ведь она слышит его каждый день перед сном, когда она и хеджу переговариваются по телефону и желают друг другу сладких снов; слышит его и в голосых сообщениях, когда девушка рассказывает ей о новом магазине комиксов, который она так хочет посетить; в конечном счёте, она слышит его и по всему её телу разлетается тёплая патока светлых чувств к той, кому принадлежит этот медовый чуть хрипловатый голос. 

светловолосая выходит из своего убежища и сразу же натыкается на обеспокоенную пару глаз. она слышит как хеджу, облегченно выдыхает и вытягивает свои руки, готовые дарить тёплые объятия, в которых чэвон тут же утопает, вдыхая запах малинового сидра и бесконечной ласкающей душу заботы. девушка одной рукой поглаживает спину светловолосой, а другой – мягко почесывает макушку круговыми движениями. 

“прости, это было довольно глупое поведение.” говорит чэвон, задевая губами нежную кожу на шее хеджу, что тут же покрывается мурашками. 

“вовсе нет, всё в порядке.” успокаивает её бариста. она негромко хихикает, когда чувствует горячее дыхание на своих ключицах. “ты расскажешь мне, что произошло?” 

хеджу чувствует, что девушка рядом с ней не двигается, тогда она отходит немного назад, позволяя своим рукам перейти на паковские щёки и мягко огладить острую линию подбородка. чэвон не смотрит на неё. она только судорожно вбирает воздух ртом и жмурит глаза, стараясь осознать в какой чёртовой реальности это сейчас происходит. 

“посмотри на меня, прошу.” хеджу шепчет куда-то в висок, задевая губами тонкую кожу, опаляя вместе с тем своим теплым дыханием. чэвон откровенно дрожит. она знает, что если сейчас посмотрит в тёмные волчьи глаза, то совсем лишится рассудка и парочку ударов своего сердца, в том числе. “пожалуйста.” места, до которых так нежно, будто чэвон вся состоит из хрусталя, притрагивается, начинает покалывать и требовать ещё больших прикосновений. 

чэвон медленно поднимает взгляд вверх, уделяя долгие секунды разглядыванию пухлых губ и наконец, отдаваясь во власть шоколадных глаз. колени девушки слегка подрагивают, когда руки хеджу опускаются на её талию, ощутимо сжимая бока. 

есть что-то в том, как хеджу смотрит на неё и то, что чувствует сама чэвон в этот момент. 

девушки смотрят друг на друга долгое время, пока взгляд хеджу невольно не соскальзывает на губы чэвон. это и служит для них точкой невозврата. тогда-то, светловолосая привстаёт на носочки, горячо выдыхает в губы девушки. та хмурит лоб и сильнее сжимает тонкую талию чэвон, стараясь совладать со своими желаниями. 

“хеджу~я...не сдерживайся.” добивает чэвон и смотрит как увеличиваются зрачки в глазах хеджу.

темноволосая наклоняет голову вниз так, чтобы чэвон не приходилось напрягать свои стопы. она проводит пальчиками по подбородку пак, вызывая мурашки на спине у девушки, а после шепчет в самые губы, не прерывая зрительный контакт: “могу я поцеловать тебя?” чэвон подаётся ближе и, задевая своими губами чужие, выдыхает тихое _да_. 

хеджу наклоняется ближе, щекотит своим дыханием щёку светловолосой. руками она оглаживает скулы девушки, пока не оставляет одну ладонь покоиться на щеке, а вторую укладывает на шею. чэвон боится лишний раз вдохнуть, тем самым разрушить и без того хрупкий момент. её ресницы подрагивают в предвкушении, когда хеджу просит её прикрыть глаза. светловолосая укладывает руки на талию девушки, прижимаясь к ней своим телом. 

мгновение и чэвон чувствует на своих губах трепетное прикосновение чужих губ. всё это так невинно и желанно, одновременно, что девушке хочется плакать от счастья. 

хеджу на вкус как ягодная гигиеническая помадка, которую та использует повседневно. 

чэвон не может не закатать глаза от удовольствия, когда темноволосая лижет её нижнюю губу, прося дать ей больший доступ и чэвон делает это, она раскрывает рот, позволяя темноволосой играться с её языком как той угодно. они целуются долгое время, пока не отстраняются друг от друга тяжело дыша, сталкиваясь лбами и счастлива улыбаясь. 

“нам стоит вернуться.” всё также шёпотом говорит хеджу, поглаживая ладонью спину светловолосой. та только согласна кивает, напоследок получая парочку сладких чмоков в свои раскрасневшиеся щёки от хеджу. 

когда они возвращаются за свой столик, держась мизинцами друг за друга, то видят как джинсоль в кокетливой манере общается с высокой девушкой, с темными короткими до плеч волосами и сильным стройным телом. хеджу говорит, что эта девушка – барменша в этом баре и её близкая подруга – ха суён. 

“стоило уйти на пять минут, как ты уже кадришь барменшу, соль~и?” язвит чэвон, усаживаясь за столик. 

“детка, тебя не было минут двадцать, что мне оставалось увянуть тут со скуки? я так не думаю.” в таком же тоне отвечает джинсоль и выразительно смотрит на горящие щёки и опухшие губы своей подруги, указывая на то, что они обязательно обсудят это после. 

суён и хеджу только хихикают в стороне, прикрываясь ладонью, наблюдая за тем, как две девушки шутливо препираются. 

“чего ты смеёшься?” чэвон дует губы и обиженно смотрит на хеджу. девушка только пожимает плечами и кидает лёгкое _потому что ты милая_ , заставляя щёки чэвон краснеть до невозможного. 

светловолосая отворачивается в сторону от хеджу, стараясь совладать со своим пошатнувшимся дыханием и остудить кожу, когда чувствует как её ладонь, покоящуюся на бедре, накрывает чужая, мягко поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. чэвон приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не расплыться в самой счастливой улыбке по яркости приравнивающейся к солнцу.

она думает, что легко может привыкнуть к небольшой тяжести на своих руках, только если это обязательно будет рука темноволосой баристы, успокаивающе поглаживающая её. 

только вечером, когда девушки созваниваются по фейстайму, чэвон рассказывает о причине, почему она убежала в уборную впопыхах. 

“это всё из-за того, что я узнала о том, что ты танцуешь и мне нужна была минутка наедине, чтобы переосмыслить это.” смеётся светловолосая, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд хеджу, добивая её тем, что “ _потому что, ну знаешь, ты горячая даже когда просто стоишь, и я просто не могла представить какая ты невероятная, когда танцуешь_.” она видит как темноволосая давится смехом, мягких звук которого вызывает мурашки на руках чэвон. 

“я должна быть благодарна твоей эмоциональности, вонни, ведь если бы не та атмосфера, я бы ещё долго тянула с тем, чтобы поцеловать тебя.” 

“тогда, мне тоже стоит быть благодарной.” чэвон мягко улыбается в камеру и думает о том, как же ей повезло встретить темноволосую девушку, которая делает её счастливой каждую секунду.


	3. мятный сироп

проходит около недели с того поцелуя в туалетной комнате. в течении этого времени, девушки общаются только по сети из-за приближающегося просмотра в университете чэвон и загруженности хеджу на работе. их общение не останавливается только на переписках, они всё чаще и чаще созваниваются по телефону, чтобы просто послушать голоса друг друга и подбадривающие слова о том, что осталось совсем немного и они смогут хорошенько отдохнуть. 

наконец, такой момент выпадает на вечер субботы, тогда-то девушки договариваются встретиться в квартире чэвон и провести время за просмотром какого-нибудь старого фильма. 

“я не паникую, соль~и.” говорит чэвон, прижимая телефон к уху пока её руки заняты распаковкой продуктов. 

“действительно, с чего бы тебе паниковать, это всего лишь ваша первая встреча после поцелуя.” доносится мягкий голос джинсоль. чэвон ставит звонок на громкую связь, продолжая рассортировывать ингредиенты для ужина. 

“звучит так, будто ты хочешь, чтобы я паниковала.” хихикает светловолосая, доставая небольшую кастрюльку и набирая в неё воды. 

“вовсе нет. наоборот, я позвонила, чтобы убедиться, что ты этого не делаешь, вон~вон.” 

чэвон мягко улыбается себе под нос, бурча что-то похоже на _спасибо_ , заканчивая разговор со словами _мне пора приступать к готовке, напишу позже._

светловолосая сбрасывает звонок после десятка пожеланий удачи и хорошего вечера, а после, наконец, приступает к приготовлению ужина. 

она решает сделать что-то простое, вроде пасты с овощами – блюдо, которое подойдет им обеим. 

чэвон включат на фон один из своих плейлистов и начинает делать овощную нарезку, пока её вода в кастрюльке не закипает. после чего, она солит воду и отправляет макаронное изделие томиться в кипящей воде. вместе с тем, девушка поверхностно убирается, закидывая грязные вещи в корзину для белья, всё же она думает, что волноваться перед первой встречей у неё же дома важное событие, и да, чэвон не хочет испортить подобающую атмосферу потёртым носками валяющимися на спинке дивана. возможно, она совсем немного, надеется на повторение того, что произошло в туалетной комнате несколькими днями ранее и возможно, что она не может перестать думать о том поцелуе, проворачивая это событие в своей памяти каждый раз перед сном. 

проходит около тридцати минут, прежде чем ужин полностью приготовлен и оставлен в миленьких тарелках из икеи покоиться на обеденном столе со столовыми приборами по обе стороны. чэвон переодевается из пижамы в серые треники и белую оверсайз футболку, а на ноги надевает свои любые носки с изображением логотипа её любимых чипсов принглз. она проверяет свой телефон на предмет уведомлений и видит одно _долгожданное_ , в котором говорится о том, что хеджу будет у неё через несколько минут. 

“привет.” чэвон встречает приветливая улыбка на лице темноволосой, когда она открывает той дверь и пропускает девушку внутрь квартиры. 

“привет, ты в порядке?” спрашивает она, пока хеджу разувается и вешает свою ветровку на крючок. 

“да, вполне.” говорит темноволосая, приближаясь к девушке, чей взгляд мечется из стороны в сторону. кто-то должен научить её не паниковать при виде улыбающейся хеджу. “ты?” бариста убирает светлые прядки со лба назад, оглаживая кончиками пальцев гладкие щёки чэвон. последняя, к слову, загнанно дышит и думает о том, чтобы послать к чёрту эти _милые_ посиделки и перейти к тому моменту, когда она будет зацеловывать пухлые губы хеджу до посинения. 

“о чём думаешь?” хеджу находиться в непосредственной близости от лица чэвон, нашёптывая своим _превосходным_ голосом на её краснеющее ушко и нежно касаясь своими ладонями талии светловолосой. 

“ни о чём таком.” бурчит под нос чэвон и поднимает взгляд прямиком на шоколадные глаза напротив. 

_ох и зря_ , думает она, теряя надежду на толику самообладания. чэвон подается вперёд, поднявшись на носки, обвивая шею темноволосой своими руками. девушка, понимает всё и без слов, а потому и обхватывает спину студентки, чтобы та могла полностью опереться на её тело. 

“ни о чём таком, да?” ухмыляется хеджу, сталкиваясь лбами с девушкой. 

“ой, заткнись и поцелуй меня уже.” шипит светловолосая и первая прижимается к чужим губам. 

“грубиянка.” бурчит в губы темноволосая, завлекая девушку в новый поцелуй. 

когда воздуха в лёгких чэвон уже не остаётся от слова совсем, она отстраняется, утыкаясь лбом в шею хеджу, тяжело дыша, обдувая кожу девушки своим горячим дыханием. 

“знаешь, я не против провести вот так весь вечер.” хрипит светловолосая, сцепляя ладонь с чужой, переплетая пальцы. 

“звучит отлично, но я не могу так поступить, зная, что ты приготовила ужин для нас.” хеджу перебирает свободной рукой мягкие светлые прядки. она напоследок целует девушку в макушку и немного отстраняется, чтобы дать чэвон свободное пространство. 

“хорошо.” студентка улыбается от уха и до уха и не отпуская ладони хеджу, шагает в направлении кухни. 

“итак, как твой проект?” спрашивает темноволосая, накручивая на вилку порцию спагетти. 

“хорошо, только вот, я немного переживаю перед просмотром.” отвечает чэвон, не замечая как на её щеках появляется небольшой румянец. это и впрямь волнительный момент, хотя бы потому что выбранная для университетского просмотра песня является любимой для хеджу. 

как-то раз, когда девушки обсуждали по видеозвонку свои предпочтения в музыке, она обмолвилась об этом и с тех пор, эта информация никоем образом не покидала мысли чэвон, занимая всё пространство в её голове. девушка слушала эту песню на протяжении нескольких дней, пока она не виделась с баристой и тогда, в один из вечеров, её настигла мысль о том, чтобы сыграть эту песню на просмотре. 

“ты могла бы потренироваться на мне, ну знаешь, чтобы не нервничать так сильно, если хочешь, конечно же.” предлагает хеджу, накрывая своей ладонью подрагивающую ладонь светловолосой. 

“ох, я...я вроде как хотела бы пригласить тебя и это вроде как сюрприз для тебя.” чэвон не смотрит на девушку, на лице которой пробегает ряд эмоций начиная от небольшого удивления и заканчивая ярким румянцем и невообразимой нежностью в её глазах. 

“я ни за что не пропущу этого, обещаю.” говорит темноволосая своим самым мягким голосом, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу на ладони чэвон. “если ты услышишь, как кто-то будет выкрикивать твоё имя с огромным плакатом, то знай, что это я.” она смеётся и её глаза превращаются в маленькие щёлочки, а вместе с тем и морщится кожа на носу, что по стандартам самой чэвон является крайней степенью милоты. 

чэвон поднимается со своего места, не отвечая на вопросительный взгляд темноволосой, она садится к ней на колени, обхватывая своими руками шею девушки. 

“знаешь, мне очень хочется поцеловать тебя.” говорит чэвон, прижимаясь лбом к чужому. 

“знаю.” шепчет хеджу, улыбаясь, и не теряя времени дарит девушке поцелуй в губы, зарываясь одной рукой в её светлые прядки, а второй – поглаживая спину чэвон. 

следующие несколько дней после _свидания_ , которое закончилось тем, что девушки уснули в обнимку, так и не досмотрев фильм, чэвон усиленно готовиться к просмотру, оттачивая каждый момент своей игры до идеала. 

как-то раз девушка даже успевает забежать на работу к хеджу в перерыве между репетициями за своим любимым напитком и, что скрывать, за будничным поцелуем в каморке для персонала; и в тот момент, когда хеджу тычется носом в её щёку, шутливо опаляя ее кожу своим тёплым дыханием, чэвон думает, что она самая счастливая девушка на свете. 

их встреча, в конечном итоге, заканчивается тем, что официантке и подруге хеджу – хёнджин, приходится буквально упрашивать темноволосую вернуться к работе. в тот же вечер, чэвон высылает девушке электронное приглашение на просмотр, тут же получая в ответ милое сэлфи хеджу, где она показывает сердечко пальцами, и подпись “ _не могу дождаться этого вечера, чтобы поддержать тебя, детка_ ”. 

чэвон сидит на своём диванчике, в ногах у неё ноутбук с открытой перепиской, а в животе миллионы бабочек, что так плавно порхают, заставляя её сердце плавится от симпатии к темноволосой девушке. 

университетский просмотр выпадает на вечер пятницы и в этот день чэвон думает, что к концу дня ей, вероятно, понадобиться помощь специалиста по восстановлению нервных клеток. 

девушка репетирует в классе с самого утра, играя раз за разом уже давным давно доведённую до идеала песню. чэвон хочет было прогнать свою игру ещё один раз, прежде чем её прерывает стук в дверь. 

“хей, кроха.” 

это джинсоль. она заходит в комнату, её лицо тут же перекашивает сочувствием, когда она видит свою переживающую подругу. 

“привет.” чэвон откладывает гитару, оставляя ту отдыхать на стойке, а сама направляется к столу, чтобы взять свою бутылку с водой. 

“ты в порядке? знаю, глупый вопрос, но всё же.” джинсоль, не дожидаясь ответа, подходит к подруге, заключая ту в медвежьи объятия, позволяя девушке опереться на её плечо и прикрыть глаза на некоторое время. 

“волнуюсь...вдруг, вдруг я всё испорчу.” подаёт голос светловолосая, отстраняясь от девушки, чтобы сделать несколько глотков воды. 

“ты не сможешь ничего испортить, ты так долго и усердно репетировала, что даже если бы ты и захотела, что испортить, твои руки всё равно не дадут тебе этого сделать.” девушки тихонько смеются. джинсоль всегда знает, как подбодрить её, а потому чэвон обещает себе отблагодарить свою подругу вкусным обедом в её любимом заведении в центре города. 

“спасибо.” бурчит светловолосая, плечи которой заметно расслабляются после слов подруги. “думаю, стоит пойти за сцену к остальным ребятам, ты ведь сможешь встретить хеджу, да?” 

“конечно. мы будем в самом первом ряду.” девушка улыбается и целует подругу в макушку, напоследок шутливо щипая ту за щёку. 

чэвон выглядывает из-за кулис. на удивление, в зале присутствует достаточно гостей, но для светловолосой имеет значение лишь хеджу, которая сидит в первом ряду с плакатом, гласящим “пак чэвон, удачи!” нарисованный разноцветными маркерами с множеством сердечек и звёздочек вокруг надписи. улыбка невольно расплывается на лице студентки, когда она видит как джинсоль и хеджу о чём-то переговариваются, прикрываясь ладошками, чтобы не нарушать атмосферу выступающего. 

настаёт момент, когда на сцену выходит одна из педагогинь и объявляет следующего выступающего. 

“...пак чэвон...гитара...” слышит светловолосая, прежде чем ступить на сцену, где для неё уже оборудован стул и стойка для микрофона. 

девушка делает глубокий вдох и прикрывает глаза, когда зал накрывает тишина, она играет первые аккорды песни clairo “sofia”. 

_думаю, у нас всё получится, если бы мы попробовали,  
если просто сказать, ты - моя  
софия, знай, что я и ты  
не должны чувствовать вину_

чэвон открывает глаза, сразу же находя одно пораженное лицо в толпе. хеджу, будто бы не дыша, заворожено слушает пение светловолосой девушки, не упуская из виду каждую эмоцию на лице студентки. 

_я хочу лишь сказать,  
как я люблю тебя, когда ты раскована  
детка, не надо бороться  
я буду здесь до конца_

светловолосая отдаётся своему пению, плавно играясь со струнами, слушая спокойное биение своего сердца, которое кажется бьётся в унисон с сердцем хеджу. 

_думаю, у нас всё получится, если бы мы попробовали,  
софия, знай, что ты и я  
не должны чувствовать вину_

чэвон отыгрывает концовку мелодии без заминки. она смотрит только в шоколадные глаза темноволосой девушки, в уголках которых собираются слезинки, готовые вот-вот скатиться по её щекам. 

“спасибо, пак чэвон.” слышит студентка, уходя со сцены за кулисы, чтобы после пуститься бегом, оставив гитару в гримерке, вниз по лестнице, где у подножия её уже ожидает джинсоль под руку с растроганной хеджу. 

“ох, милая.” чэвон подлетает к девушке, тут же прижимаясь к ней, крепко обнимая её за талию. “прости-прости, я не хотела, чтобы ты плакала из-за меня.” светловолосая гладит спину девушки, пока та не отстраняется. она позволяет пальцам чэвон вытереть слезинки со своих щёк. 

“ты...аргх...ты невероятная, чэвони.” хеджу убирает мешающие прядки с лица девушки, заправляя те ей за ушки. она наклоняется, сталкиваясь носами с чэвон, чтобы в следующее мгновение втянуть ту в поцелуй, мягко поглаживая её щёки. 

короткое соприкосновение губ и светловолосая чувствую влагу на своих щеках, которую тут же вытирает пальчиками хеджу, нежно улыбаясь и одаривая девушку поцелуями то в лоб, то в нос, то в щёки, то в висок и, конечно же, в губы. 

“я понимаю, что возможно ещё слишком рано для этого и, разумеется, я не жду взаимного ответа...” хеджу прикусывает губу, чтобы затем плавно выпустить её из плена своих зубов. чэвон замечает как нервничает девушка, стоящая напротив неё, потому она и берёт её за руку, переплетая пальцы. “...я хочу сказать так много, если честно, но боюсь, что у меня просто не хватит слов, чтобы описать то, насколько счастливой ты делаешь меня.” 

_о боже_. чэвон несдержанно всхлипывает. она чувствует, как хеджу свободной рукой гладит её щеку, стирая солёные капли с кожи. они сталкиваются носами, пропадая в глазах друг друга. 

_“я люблю тебя”_

шепчет хеджу и видит, как светловолосая расплывается в счастливой улыбке, жмуря глаза, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу слёзы. 

_“и я тебя люблю.”_


End file.
